Kuniochi Among Demigods I: Hearth Meets Sea
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if Hinata wasn't a Hyuuga, let alone human? How will two worlds' fates change when Hinata meets Percy? What more secrets will be discovered? Hinata finds herself conflicted! Who does she truly love? Naruto or Percy? Who will her heart choose?
1. T R U T H !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

_**~*{{Kuniochi Among Demigods}}*~**_

**~o^o~**

_**~Part 1: Hearth Meets the Sea~**_

**~o^o~**

**((Chapter 1))**

_**(((T R U T H)))**_

**~o^o~**

A sigh escaped upon an eight year-looking girl's lips as she tended the warm hearth before her. Her warm red eyes showed sadness as she continued to gaze upon the fire. Her beautiful brown, cinnamon-tint, hair gently swayed behind her with her scarf wrapped around her head, which rested comfortably with a few of her brown hair shown. Her eyes were a bit far-off as her thoughts were back on her early happy and loving, yet bitter-sweet, memories some many years ago. Memories that none of the gods, other than Posiedon and Aphrodite, knew of. They were precious memories and experiences that she would never trade them for anything.

Her heart ached as she thought about her first, and last, love. As she closed her eyes, she could still remember his loving gaze that always made her flustered and shy. His tenderness and confidense that always amazed her. His loving and caring heart to those who were precious to him...especially toward herself, which always made her heart skip. Most of all, his loyalty to her and his love to only her despite once being a play-boy, yet clue-less self.

She could just picture him right now despite after all of these years. His messy and slightly spiked navy-blue, silver streaked, hair with his bangs sexily shadowing his glowing pupil-less lavender eyes. His pale, handsome face with two maroon scars on his left cheek, and his sharp fangs whenever he smirked. His unusual pointed ears with a wolf fang earing pierced in his right ear. His turtle-neck, sleeve-less white shirt, which tightened against his muscled chest that made her blush and occasionally faint from being too close whenever he suddenly popped in front of her. He wore a black hooded, shirt jacket with two red belt design on the back and held a fire-like design on his left shoulder of the jacket. He wore loose black jeans with light, yet slightly heavy, black boots.

_'Byakuro...'_ She thought longingly, yet sadly, as she then thought back upon their departure and her tearful goodbyes to her only daughter. It hurt so much on that day. She knew that he understood, but knew it would still hurt. She wasn't aloud to be with either of them because of being a goddess.

"Are you alright...Hestia?"

The Goddess of Hearth, Hestia, opened her glowing red eyes and turned around to meet a concern and worried Aphrodite. She tried to smile reassuringly toward her neice, but wasn't able to because of her aching heart continued to cry out for her love and daughter. She knew that her smile wouldn't convince Aphrodite even if she pulled it off. After all, despite Aphrodite's personality she wasn't the Goddess of Love for nothing.

"No...I'm not and you should know that much, Aphrodite," Hestia said softly, as she returned her gaze back to her hearth and continued to watch her only grand-daughter being tortured by _them_ _again_. It hurt her how much her grand-daughter was never able to experience a true loving family for most of her life since her daughter's murder and her father was sealed inside her. More than anything she wanted go back down to _that_ world and give _them_ a piece of her mind!

Aphrodite looked at her sympathetically. She felt like this love story was totally unfair! Her aunt and coul-have-been uncle were made for each other! Not to mention he was also an immortal being, but just because he was a_Yokai,_ they weren't aloud to be together. It hurt to see her favorite aunt like this.

"Don't give up Hestia. There is still hope," Aphrodite said, as he warmly hugged her aunt.

Hestia sighed with unsure eyes for she wasn't too sure if there was still hope to hold onto. After all, Byakuro was soon discovered by _them_ just like her son-in-law and sealed him away in a much powerful seal. Thankfully, they hadn't sealed him away in a new born baby or, gods forbid, in her daughter like they had done to her daughter's husband and grand-daughter.

She looked down to watch over her cute and adorable grand-daughter. She was her pride and joy next to her daughter and could only hope beyond anything that the Fates would have mercy on her, Byakuro, her son-in-law, and grand-daughter. More than anything she wanted to take her precious grand-daughter away from _them_ and give her the love and happiness she so deserves.

**~o^o~**

A week...

It had been about a week since her crush left the village. Leaving their home to train for three years traveling with the Legendary Toad Sennin. It saddened her to see him go...to see her sun leave along with his bright confidense and warm smiles.

But...

When he, Uzumaki Naruto, left the village it had given her mad the right decision. She decided to train and get stronger. So, for the past week she had trained fruitfully till she could pass out.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for her father and her clan. It disheartened and hurt her how much her own _family_ had so little confidence in her and belittled her in every possible way. This discouraged the little confidense she had build up from Naruto's own confidense.

Right now she was curled up on her bed while silently crying in her arms, which they were wrapped around her knees. Her was slightly messy and tangled from her rough training her father had given her. The bruises from the Jyuuken and the agonizing pain she was going through was nothing compared to emotional and mentality scars that reopened horribly by her cold family since Naruto left.

_'Why?'_ She asked to herself again. _'Why do they hate me so much? I tried...I tried so _hard_ to get stronger! But...'_

Hinata uncurled herself and laid on the bed as she looked up at the cieling. Tears slowly ran down her flushed cheeks as she thought back about her loving mother, who soon died at her fourth birthday.

Not liking where her depressed thoughts were leading her toward, Hinata got up from her bed and painfully left her room. She limped her way out and was actually greatful for the first time that her family left without her to some noble's home from a different village. At the moment she felt the need to be left alone and away from those cold glares she recieves almost everyday.

As she limped near her father's office, Hinata suddenly heard a familiar melody music and warm, homely chakra flare coming from the room. She looked at the door curiosly then hesitantly opened the door and limbed in. With a nervous swallow, she looked around to find the source of the melody and chakra flare.

It didn't take long for her to find it. In a matter of moments the soft melody volumed slightly higher and was heard toward her father's desk. Blinking, she nervously walked toward the desk and opened the drawers till she finally found the object of the beautiful and soothing music along with the warm chakra, which seemed to draw her in like parent's comfort.

It was a beautiful creative box. It was red with orange flame designs at the bottom. The wood was soothed with no splinters or old looking. In fact, it looked like it was _just_ made minutes ago. On the top were green plants around the edges and lavender writing in the middle. What suprised Hinata was the language of the writing. They weren't kanji or seal writing that she knew off. In fact, they were a whole different term of a langauge no one knew in all of the Elemental Continent.

_'But then...why am I able to read it? Let alone understand it?' _Hinata wondered, confusion evident from her expression.

It was true. She was able to understand it perfectly when she knew that she shouldn't. It read:

_Byakuro, Yokai of all Seeing and Lord of the Wind_

_Hestia, Goddess of Hearth_

_Family...Home is the most important thing in our family_

_Remember, see in your heart than your eyes_

_Freely fly in the wind of your path to find and fight those precious to you_

_Remember this well even if you may not see us_

_We are there with you and watch you from afar_

_Forever in our hearts, we love you always_

Hinata blinked and felt a warm and protective chakra wrapping itself around her when she picked the box up. She didn't know why, but when she read those words she felt herself feeling happy and loved. It confused her since it didn't make any sense, but as she wrapped her arms around the box and held it close to her she found herself not caring.

Carefully and gently holding onto the (treasure) box, she closed the drawer and left the room back to her own bedroom. Somehow excited, she quickly jumped on the bed despite how much of her muscles and bruises protested...painfully. With a slight wince, which proved of consciously knowing about her bruised body, Hinata sat up on her bed and opened the beautiful box.

Inside was a letter along side a magnificent slightly long, thin chained pendant. The pendant was made of light lavender oval crystal with a gold lining around the crystal, but at the top and bottom of the crystal was shaped like the top of a kunai. Inside the pendant-crystal was what _really_ caught her attention and what made it beautiful. It was dancing storm of fire and wind. They were gracefully dancing together in harmony as the soothing melody from a familiar soft voice from a far away memory.

Relunctantly taking her eyes away to turn back on the letter next to the chained pendant. Her eyes widened in shock at the same different words written on top of the letter were the same language from the top of the box. She immediately knew what it was written. It was _her_ name.

With shaking hands, Hinata carefully took the letter out of the box and shakily opened it. Unfolding the paper from inside she read:

_My little Sunflower Angel,_

_If you are reading this then this means that I am gone, and Hiashi has found me out and murdered me. There are so many things I have to tell you sweet-heart. You see, Hiashi isn't truly your father. No...you and I are not even a _Hyuuga_. I know how confused you must be feeling when I write this down. Don't worry I'll explain._

_Do you remember me telling you a story how the Hyuugas gotten the Byakugan in the first place? I'm pretty sure that you do. After all, it was one of your few favorite stories I tell you every night before you, my sunshine, fall asleep to let the night appear._

_Well, Byakuro is actually your grandfather and my father. It was this reason that we have the Byakugan. He, as I told you in the stories, a powerful Yokai and great friends with Kyuubi. He is all seeing with his Byakugan and a powerful Seer. Not only that but he is the Lord of the Wind. He, along with you and myself, can manipulate the wind easily._

_Your grandmother on the other hand, is a beautiful and peaceful Goddess. An ancient Greek Goddess from another world that is far from here. Her name is Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth. Like her, we can manipulate fire and summon it at will._

_This makes us the first Yokai-Goddesses ever to exist in the entire Universe. It was this reason that your grandmother was force to leave. If she were to stay then her whole family will know of my existance with your grandfather. Your grandmother knew if they knew about myself and my father then her brothers, Zeus and Hades along with his nephew Ares, will try coming after us and try to destroy us. It was your grandmother's greatest fears._

_I knew and understood my mother and forever love her for her selfless. Your grandfather was forever heartbroken and saddened of her departure, which I'm pretty sure your grandmother felt the same way._

_For years we lived peacefully and prayed to your grandmother to know we still love her, but that all ended when the Hyuugas found us. Your grandfather faught bravely to protect me because he knew what the Hyuugas will do if they were to capture us. I could only helplessly watch and could only help only slightly with the powers I slightly learned in my young age from my father._

_It wasn't enough. We didn't know they knew a powerful seal in order to seal and capture my father. I was horrified and saddened as I watch my father was captured and sealed away in the same pendant in this Hearth's Treasure (the box you now have) that my mother have given me as a baby. The pendant used to only have a calm fire dancing around the pendant (which is called Homely Hearth), but when they sealed him away inside it the winds joined with the fire. The wind is your grandfather. The Hyuugas put a curse to cause him pain to submit to them, but your grandmother was a Goddess who is peaceful and kind so it didn't work since the fire is protecting your grandfather from any pain they try to cause._

_I made sure to keep it away from them and put a bit of myself inside to calm my worried father. They never knew who your mother was, and I kept that secret from them in case they will try to lure your grandmother to them. They only knew that I was Byakuro's daughter, so they only knew about half of my Yokai heritage. Kyuubi never knew what happened to us and I never told him when I finally communicated to him because I knew this will cause him rage and attack Konoha to get to me. It was the Hyuugas' fault, not the village._

_I was then forced to be Hiashi's fiance, whom I hated and disliked for his cold personality. I never loved him and never will. It wasn't until I reached at the age of 19 did I finally meet your real father._

_Just like your grandmother, I fell for a Yokai - a Bijuu to be exact. He was someone I knew you will love to have as a father. In fact, he was _very _close friends with Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. No one knew of this, but Minato was Kyuubi's lost son who was kidnapped many years ago. I didn't know about this until it was too late. Minato never knew who was his parents and it saddened me to know that he will never know even after his death._

_It was through Minato that I met your father. His name is Kazuya, the Five-Tailed Ookami (Wolf) Bijuu. He was rather rebellious and one who always talks before thinking, which always sometimes pisses "superiors" and amuses me to no end. Despite this, he was loving and caring person who is willing to risk anything to protect those he loves. He was an honest Yokai whom I trust like no other._

_I love your father Hinata. He was someone I've been waiting for since your grandmother was forced away from me, and then when your grandfather was sealed away by those Hyuugas._

_This is all I know and the important facts you should know about your heritage. If you, like myself, wishes to be away from the Hyuugas...take Homely Hearth and wear it around your neck. After you do this, bring it to your heart and close your eyes. Pray...pray to your grandmother and summon your chakra to Homely Hearth to alert not only my mother, but also my father from _inside_ the pendant and it will send you to your grandmother's home. It will work because I would have most likely asked that one wish to my mother in order to protect you. This way you will find a way to grow stronger without the Hyuugas' interfeerense. Once you are strong enough to protect yourself then you may come back if you ever wished to, since you most likely have friends there while I was gone._

_With many love,_

_Your Mother, Elpida Yokai-Ookami_

After finishing this letter of the truth would forever change not only her life, but many others for two worlds...especially for one boy.

**~o^o~**

_**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **_**Here's the first chapter of my first PercyJacksonxNaruto Crossover! This story is a special present for **_kohiookami2_**! Hope you especially enjoyed it! I have many plans for this epic fic! Yay! I love Percy sooo much! Kyaa~! He's so **_**hot**_** and **_**cute**_**. Please Review and tell me how it's coming along. Till next time everyone! =^-^=**

_**Next time on **_Koniochi Among Demigods_**: **_**((Chapter 2)) ~ **_**(((Destined Fates: Kai and Hasu)))**_


	2. Destined Fates: Kai and Hasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson! Wish I did though...TT^TT

_**~*{{Kuniochi Among Demigods}}*~**_

**~o^o~**

_**~Part 1: Hearth Meets the Sea~**_

**~o^o~**

**((Chapter 2))**

_**(((Destined Fates: Kai and Hasu)))**_

**~o^o~**

_Laughter..._

_Happiness..._

_"Ha-aue! Look, look! I made dis fow you,"_

_"It's beautiful sweet-heart!_

_Mother..._

_**-o-**_

_"Wha' dis, Aniki?"_

_A warm chuckle..._

_"This a pwesent fow you, Imouto-hime. I made it fow you,"_

_A bond made of a brother's love and protection..._

_"It pwetty!"_

_"Pwomise to keep it no mattew what,"_

_"I pwomise, Aniki! Fow evew and evew!"_

_A promise... between two close siblings..._

_Big brother…_

_**-o-**_

_"Neh, Chi-Chue? When we see Unca Kuwo an' Piida-chan?"_

_"Yeah! When we see them, Chi-Chue?"_

_"Soon... soon you will see them, my precious Mizuppoi Houseki (Watery Gem), my brave Kaze Kitsune (Wind Fox),"_

_"Pwomise?"_

_"Promise,"_

_Father..._

_**-o-**_

_Family..._

_Sadness..._

_Broken..._

_Taken..._

_Big Brother..._

_Mother..._

_Father..._

_Wind..._

_Water..._

_Fire..._

_Yokais..._

_"ANIKI!"_

_"GO! GED OUD OF HEWE!"_

_"D-d-demo...!"_

_"SAWII-HIME, JUS' GED OUD OF HEWE AND GO GED HA-AUE AND CHI-CHUE!"_

_Run..._

_Run..._

_Help..._

_Big Brother..._

_Protector..._

_Gone..._

_"NNNOOOO! ANIKI!"_

_"What have you done to my son!"_

_"No where you need to worry about,"_

_"WHERE IS HE?"_

_"KYYAAAA! HA-AUE! CHI-CHUE!"_

_"SARII-CHAN!"_

_"LET HER GO! FIRST, YOU TAKE MY SON AND NOW MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_"That's for me to know and you to never find out,"_

_"DAMN IT! Let her go!"_

_"I don't think so! Jigen Sousa: Sekai no Koutsu Kikan Jutsu!"_

_"NNNOOOO! SARII-CHAN!"_

_"SARII-CHAN!"_

_"MOMMY! DADDY!"_

"Mom? Mom! Mom wake up! It's just a nightmare! Please... WAKE UP!"

Two ocean colored eyes snapped opened with widened frightful eyes from the familiar voice, whom she held precious to her heart. Her eyes met two concern and worried sea-green eyes whom belonged to her one and only son, who looked remarkably like her love, Poseidon, the god of the Seas and the father of her only child.

"Are you alright, mom?" Her son, Percy, asked with worried eyes.

She smiled weakly at her concerned son. He always tried to find a way to help her or take care of her. It was something she loved about Percy. She let out a sigh and sat up with her son's help.

"I-I'm fine Percy. I just..." She let out a sigh, and looked down at her hands - more specifically, her treasured hand-made bracelet. She fiddled with it, a habit whenever she was nervous or under pressure, as she continued. "I was just dreaming of a bad memory. That's all. I'm fine, really. Go back to bed. You still have school tomorrow,"

Percy, hesitantly, nodded with an unconvinced expression. "Alright, goodnight mom," He said before leaving his mom after giving her a warm secured hug.

With a sigh, Sally lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tears that had been sealed inside her eyes now slowly crawled out. Her beautiful ocean eyes slightly darkened like a storming gray-ocean. It looked haunted from sadness of a faraway memory she locked away many years ago.

_'I... I haven't dreamed of those memories since the day after Percy's birth. Why...? It's been _years_ since I last remembered about _them_. Why now?'_ Sally thought, confused and worried. Soon enough, sleep began to overtake the beautiful young woman.

As soon as she closed her eyes, the moonlight shined brightly upon her sleeping form. Her once long rich chocolate brown, silver streaked hair transformed into aqua blue with her aqua blue bangs shadowing her closed eyes. Red fire-like streaks colored at the end of her long aqua hair. Her longer bangs framed her cream, vanilla colored skin with her soft blue lashes touching her flushed cheeks. Her once normal human ears turned elf-like. What was most particular from her appearance were her three whiskered marks on each side of her cheeks.

Just as her change appeared — it quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**~o^o~**

Her hands were shaking. She couldn't stop them, or stop the silent tears dripping down her eyes. She carefully made sure that her tears didn't ruin the paper she still held tightly in her hands. The box — Hearth's Treasure — lay closely to her with the pendant — Homely Hearth — still in place. She felt numb of multiple emotions being trapped inside her as questions quickly echoed inside her head.

One thing was for sure that explained everything to her.

Hinata wasn't a Hyuuga.

It all made sense despite her slight confusion. Her appearance was nothing like the Hyuugas. It also explained the hatred and disgust upon most of the Hyuugas' expressions, especially her father's — no, Hiashi. The man was never her father to begin with. From what her mother described her _true_ father... Hinata knew she would have loved him even if he was a Bijuu — a Yokai (Demon).

After taking the information her mother had revealed, she held a thoughtful expression. Her mother's request should she ever want to leave the Hyuugas was _very_ tempting. As much as she wanted to take the opportunity without consequences... she found herself hesitating. It was not because she wanted to stay or even miss the Hyuugas, but it was because of her friends in this world especially Naruto-kun.

But… she so badly wanted to leave the Hyuugas and maybe, meet her grandmother, who was force to leave in order to protect her grandfather and mother years ago. Not only that, but also leave the family that only showed her bitterness and hatred.

It was then she made up her mind. She would leave and try to learn more about her grandmother's side of the family, and then find out more about her grandfather's later. She needed to get away from here if she ever wanted to be strong enough to leave the Hyuugas here in the Elemental Continent so that she could have her own journey to find out more about her grandfather and father. But first, she needed the Hokage's permission so that she was not marked as a missing-nin like that Uchiha her crush was training to bring back.

With her mind set and filled with the same determination her crush held, Hinata quickly brought out her pack she always used for missions, and gently put her Hearth's Treasure (with the letter of her mother's and Homely Hearth pendant inside) safely inside her pack. With that done, she packed some of her comfortable clothes, ninja tools, sealing bombs, empty scrolls, and, of course, her two treasured Diaries (which she named _Hestia_, ironically the same name as her grandmother) which her mother had given her so that she could freely write out her thoughts. One of them was already full and the other was nearly there as well since they were both seven, nearly eight, years of her life.

After packing everything that she would definitely bring with her, Hinata carefully shouldered her pack on her injured, bruised and delicate shoulders and quietly left the Hyuuga Compound. What she did not know was that it would take the same amount of time to stay in her grandmother's home as Naruto's training, and find out _more_ than just about her grandmother's family and heritage, but also find herself in the middle of a war of her heritage from her grandmother's long past. She would finally know the _true_ meaning of family and a strong friendship from people she never expected to be with, and find the her true love in someone she would forever care and hold in her heart like no other. Her love would be a conflicting battle between two people, but she would finally know whom her heart holds dearly above all else. While the other will forever remain have a strong hold of friendship between herself and that other like no one else. For these two individuals would forever hold a strong bond and a precious side of her heart.

**~o^o~**

A boy of thirteen sighed tiredly. He pushed his hands in his jean pockets as he walked back home as he looked on ahead. His beautiful sea-green eyes, which mirrored the seas, looked troubled as his hands fiddled around his pen, which was really his disguised sword, Riptide. His shaggy, yet slightly messy, black hair blew with the wind as his thoughts waved with troubled, worried questions.

He was definitely worried, that was obvious. He still could not help but worry over his precious mother, especially after last night. He had never seen his mother so helpless, fragile, and sad. He knew the nightmare must have been a memory of her past, which she still had not told him yet. The thought that he could not do anything to help her saddened him and made feel helpless. It was not a feeling he very much enjoyed, especially when it concerned his mother, who was the most important person he holds dearly besides Annabeth and Grover.

'_I can only hope she's doing alright while I was at school today,'_ Percy thought with concern.

The boy was none other than Perseus Jackson, or what many know him as Percy. Just about over a year ago, he had just been an ordinary boy with school problems that he usually gets expelled from explosions with a case of ADHD and dyslexia. Unfortunately, before and after summer began was when he found out about his true heritage and who his father was.

His father was none other than Poseidon, the god of the Seas and one of the Big Three.

He, Percy Jackson, was a demigod.

That was the year he found out about the Greek Gods' existence. Not to mention the explanation of all the dangerous situation of his life before he even knew of their existence. It was also that year he made friends and enemies from an ancient evil entity that the god of the Skies denied about. This fact frustrated Percy since he had seen and held more evidence about the Titan of Time's existence. Then there was Luke, son of Hermes, and the very spy of Camp Half-Blood that Kronos used to kill Percy in the first place.

Then, not that long ago on his second summer in Camp Half-Blood, he met Luke again when he sneaked out of camp with his Cyclops brother, Tyson, and his best female friend, Annabeth, to save Grover, his best male friend.

Percy remembered Luke's words of Kronos's revival that was closely approaching:

"_Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. _He_ grows stronger,"_

"_He is re-forming. Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears—"_

His fist tightened and glared down at the pavement below him. Percy wished Zeus would just get out of his denial, but he knew that it wouldn't happen any time soon.

At the thought of the Lord of the Skies led him to think of Zeus's one and only demigod daughter, Thalia. The last time he saw her was the last day of summer in Camp Half-Blood.

With a sigh, Percy shook all thoughts of his other side of his family and focus more on his mother, who was probably still home… hopefully. His mother needed the day off after that dream that made his mother sad. He hated seeing her so upset just like he did whenever her mother held the same expression when his father was mentioned.

"I just wish mom would tell me about her past soon…" Percy muttered with a sigh. That was one of the major mysterious of family. He knew for a fact that his mom's side of the family must be important as much as his dad's own family of immortal beings. He just wasn't sure how important they were.

Another thing was that he couldn't just straight out ask about them. The memory the first time he asked where his grandparents were and if he had any aunts or uncles around was a memory he would never forget for as long as he lived. The expression that reflected in his mother's eyes… it haunted Percy every time he remembers them which promptly stopped him from asking anymore.

That still didn't stop his curiosity about his mother's side of the family.

Shaking away from those thoughts, Percy concentrated getting home safely without any sort of mythology monsters encounters that might lead him into trouble… again.

It wasn't until a few minutes walking back home did another change will occur in his already chaotic life.

A bright orange and red light lit brightly in the alley ahead, which shocked Percy and almost had him fall back. Luckily, he managed to steady himself before he could stumble down in the hard concrete. Confused and worried, Percy took out Riptide and quietly walked toward the alley ahead. Seemed like the Mist was able to cover up the unusual occurrence, which relieved Percy since he was known with the most horrible luck when it came getting in trouble when he was merely defending himself from his monster friends.

Biting his bottom lip and gripping Riptide tightly, Percy slowly stalked inside the dark alleyway with his bronze sword lighting the way. With a nervous gulp and his muscles tense in ready, he allowed Riptide cover the end of the dark area and was shocked upon seeing no monster, but… an unconscious human being.

His sea-green eyes widened and immediately ran toward the unconscious person while putting away Riptide. Carefully and gently, Percy picked the smaller body and picked her up bridal-style. He was surprised and embarrassed to feel the small frame helped identify the body's gender as a female. Shaking his head, he determinedly ignored this fact and set out to get the girl somewhere safe.

'_Normally I wouldn't do this, but finding her after that bright flash in the same alleyway it appeared from… it's too suspicious. Hopefully she's not siding with Luke and Kronos. I don't believe mom would mind having someone over unexpectedly,'_ Percy thought.

With a mental nod, he set out home with (hopefully) a non-enemy in his arms.

**~o^o~**

_About 2 hours earlier_

_Hinata nervously waited patiently for the Hokage, Tsunade, to let her in. She was definitely nervous to what she was about to tell her Hokage, but she steeled herself for what's about to come. She truly needed to this. It wasn't only to know about her family, but a need to get stronger by getting away from the cold Hyuugas._

_A young woman with short black hair and warm black eyes walked out of the Hokage's office. In her arms was a familiar looking pig with a beaded necklace._

"_Tsunade-sama is ready to see you, Hinata-chan," Shizune said with a smile._

"_A-Arigato," Hinata bowed with a nervous smile._

"_No problem, dear," Shizune said as she led Hinata inside then walked behind the Hokage._

_Her pale lavender eyes looked nervously to her Hokage's hazel eyes. Tsunade was a beautiful Kuniochi that Hinata could only dream to be. She had long dirty blond hair that's tied into two low pigtails. Her two long bangs parted from the middle of her forehead to show a purple diamond. Her most noticeable thing about her curved figure that most men look at was her large D-cup breasts._

"_Why have you asked an audience for me, Hinata-chan? I know for a fact it can't be a mission, so what have you come for me?" Tsunade asked curiously._

_Pushing her fingers together, she took a deep breath and steeled her non-existing confidence with Naruto pictured in her mind to let out the words come out of her mouth. "I have a favor to ask, Hokage-sama…"_

**~o^o~**

**xxHinaAngelxx: FINALLY! KAMI-SAMA (OR GODS), this took so damn long! Unfortunately, the chapter wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be. Hopefully it's not a total waste since I worked hard on this chapter. It'll get even more interesting from here on afterwards. Please Review and let me know how it's coming so far. Until next time~!**

_**Next time on **_Kuniochi Among Demigods_**: **_**((Chapter 3)) ~ **_**(((Awkward Morning)))**_


End file.
